


Something in the Distance

by Saura



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-01
Updated: 2009-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saura/pseuds/Saura
Summary: He was lucky to be Lily's best friend. Severus/Lily. Written for sortinghatdrabs at LJ. Tied for second.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Pairing:** One-sided Severus/Lily  
 **Word count** 463  
 **Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
 **Author's Notes:** My submission for sortinghatdrabs at LJ. Tied for second.

**Something in the Distance**

Severus swore inwardly, as his cloak got stuck in a branch again. It was close to impossible to move inside the Forbidden Forest without getting stuck or tripping over something. Severus pulled his cloak free of the branch, resuming his walk.

He glanced up at the sky, but couldn't see the full moon he knew was there. He smiled. The conditions were perfect for the fluxweed he needed in order to finally start his research on ways and methods to improve the Polyjuice Potion.

Once he found the appointed spot, Severus stopped up. He leaned back on a solid tree, crossed his arms across his chest and waited.

*

Fifteen minutes later, as the clock struck midnight, Severus got worried. Where the hell was she? They always met up here, so there was no way she could get lost. Did she get attacked or hurt? But that was almost impossible, since the dangerous creatures lived deeper in the forest … didn't they? What if …?

A low crunching sound alerted Severus, and he spun around, spotting -

“Lily?”

“Hi, Sev,” she said, smiling at him. She stumbled closer. “Sorry, I'm a bit late.”

“A bit? You got me worried!”

“I'm really sorry. I couldn't sneak out before everyone was asleep.” She gave him a sweet smile that made his heart flutter in his chest, and he could do nothing but forgive her.

“I told you this was insane,” Lily remarked. “And I still think it's insane, but let's get to work!”

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, as they picked the fluxweed, placing it in a small bag Lily had brought with her.

This was the kind of friendship they shared; they always helped each other out, whenever they needed it. Severus liked their relationship as it was. He still wished for more, yes, but he wouldn't give this up for anything in the world.

He was lucky to be Lily's best friend. He was. Even if he felt their friendship couldn't last forever. They were drifting apart already, separated by different views, and by their house mates and all their prejudices.

Severus glanced at her. They were fighting more often now, about foolish things like Potter or Severus' Slytherin friends. He had planned this night, hoping it would solve their problems. He knew it was a pathetic attempt, but he was scared of losing her, and had no idea what _else_ to do.

Lily looked up and grinned at him. He smiled back, wondering if some day, she would stop smiling at him for good.

_Fin._


End file.
